The Flavio Case
by Nicole Prower
Summary: A murder mystery... Flavio is found dead! And Pennington will try to solve the case!
1. Chapter 1: They called for me

_**The Flavio Case**_

_**Chapter I: They Called for Me**_

I am Pennington Blumptygard. I have faced cases, from murders of Stars, to a Kettle´s theft. I am a… how do you call it? A sleuth.

One case that I can remember very well was the case of the Drowned Vain and Rich Merchant, also called the Flavio Case. Oh, it is very warm to remember my formidable work…

That day, I sat by the largest window on my home, Poshley Sanctum.

Just then…. THE PHONE RANG!

I answered it.

"Old boy! We need your help! There has been a murder here, at Rougeport!" a voice said.

"Interesting! Now, I shall guess your identification by your voice!" I declared.

" I´m Bobb…"

"Goldbob! No doubt!"

"I…. I´m not this mate! I´m Bobbery, harrumph! But… humbug, just come here!" the voice said, and the phone grew silent.

On a Poirot style, I hurried there. I took a pipe, and popped in Rougeport. There were sailors waiting for me. They led the way to a tabern, where the corpse was lying. Poor feller! He was now at Heaven or Hell…

They had called me to investigate the case. No blood on it, making this one a hard case. A challenge that fell on my flippers…

I couldn't disappoint them!


	2. Chapter 2: My new apprentice

THE FLAVIO CASE

CHAPTER II: MY NEWEST APPRENTICE.

On that moment, I traced the victim´s silhouette with white chalk. I took a couple of photographs of that grim image. I went outside to take in some fresh air before working. Just in that moment…

SUSPICIOUS GUYS APPEARED!

They all were star-shaped, and they had different color of skin. One was blue and wore a sailor hat. He had a smirk in his face. The second looked like a female. She was pink and was "beautiful" in terms for describing a star. The third looked a bit decent. He was yellow, with rosy cheeks and a pink bowtie. A bit geeky, I deduct. He was reading a murder mystery, creation of Herringway, the world-known author. The three were coming to the tavern.

Why was he reading that? Coincidence? Dissimulation? I was about to find out. My incredibly large brain had an idea.

I jumped on their way to interrogate them.

"HALT!" I cried. "You seem suspicious as for the case that lies on our face. THE MURDEROUS DEATH OF A MERCHANT!"

"Uh…" They exchanged glances.

"I accuse you three! You do not seem to belong to this tavern. "

"Klevar…? Is he talking to us?" the girl asked, as if it wasn´t OBVIOUS that I, indeed, was speaking to them.

"So it seems…" the blue dude said.

"Uh… shall I handle this? Muskular… Misstar… let me speak with this good… blumpty," the bowtied said, as he approached me. "Sir, we have descended to the inn to drink a soft drink without any knowledge of the mysterious death. I ask… Do we look suspicious? Any problem on which I might help?"

I explained him clearly the situation. After I spoke, the girl had jaws dropped to the floor.

"This is like the cases of… of the Baskerville family in Sherlock Holmes! Wowzer!" Klevar said in excitement. "Now…(in a serious tone by now) I am sorry for the dead and the family. I hope justice prevails."

I smiled as he said this.

"It will. I will use your worthy aid, bowtie-star spirit, to solve this case. Although… I STILL SUSPECT MR. BLUE SAILOR HAT!"

"I am innocent for the…"

"HEY!" the pink star said. "I want to drink my soda pop now! Quit it!"

"Go on guys. I will help the detective. We can chill later," Klevar said, and left with me to continue with the investigation.

I heard the others mumble. But it did not matter. I had an assistant with whom I could rely on. The case was SURELY going to be solved.


	3. Chapter 3: Hint!

Chapter 3: Hint!

With that, the investigation began. Everyone inside the tavern was ordered to leave, except for my assistant and me. We headed towards the corpse. The curious fact here was… that there was no blood, traces of wounds, or even bruises. It looked like a perfect death, the kind of a sudden heart attack or something of the sort.

I noticed that my companion was thrilled. Maybe he had never seen a dead body. Or he was ill to find no clues around. I felt the same until…

…Klevar found a clue!

"Eureka! Look, Pennington! He has a damp coat!" he exclaimed.

In fact, Flavio had a wet coat. This was not perspiration, certainly. It seemed like someone had splashed water on him. No, it was not a glass of wine that a drunkard tossed. It was…

"Sea water!" I objected.

"That means that we have a hypothesis? Sir?" Klevar asked.

I think I blushed a bit. No one had called me "sir" in that respectful manner in years. I nodded and I kept speaking: "He might have drowned. But someone might have caused this. And that was what our evidence pointed. But… whom?"

We had this speculation in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4: At The Harbour

Chapter 4: At The Harbour

We decided to go to the Dock, just to try to find other clues. Not knowing, (until all was cleared up) this was the actual crime scene.

The weather was salty, sunny for the moment, with a few ships and fleets around. A skull, barrels and… a suspicious guy!

He was a green ratooey with bizarre looks. Klevar and I approached him.

"Oh Klevar!" he said as he saw us. "Hello! I never thought to meet a renowned star Spirit here! My name's Lumpy, and I want to go to the Moon to prospect the cheese there! But I need fund. Can you lend me some coins?"

"No, pauper! We are in an important mission!" I screamed, signing Klevar to move on.

Klevar seemed uneasy. In this uneasiness, he said: "I am afraid…that there is no cheese at the moon. But… let me give you these few coins."

The ratooey thanked, and left.

We kept working. We hunted high and low for any suspicious things. We learned about Flavio. The local sailors said that he was stingy and lazy, and yet, he had been successful at a search of treasure that he organized. He was a survivor of Keelhaul Key´s pirate curse. Some men spoke of him greatly, whilst others despised Flavio.

After learning a bit of information on the victim, Klevar and I walked to the dock´s edge.

Oddly… a boat was drifting around there. Klevar and I approached.

The boat had something that was a key clue: Flavio´s left shoe, and a purple bandana, too.

"Hint!" I exclaimed.

Klevar pulled the boat to the harbour. We cheque if anything else was there. No more clues.

We read the ship´s name: Big Blast.

We asked around for the ship´s owner. The sailors said that it belonged to a grouchy sailor, who had accompanied the merchant in the hunt of treasure. He was now a resident of Keelhaul Key. A sailor toad wondered why was the ship here, and not at his residence.

We had a suspect.


	5. Chapter 5: Evidence Points You!

**Chapter V: Evidence Points You!**

The grumpy sailor was called Pa-Patch. We only learned this, and little more, from the sailors at the dock.

Klevar and I opted to go and visit Keelhaul Key and interrogate this Pa-Patch character.

We went back to the inn, for giving a last-moment checking.

What a luck we did so! Why? Because…

We found another clue!

"A note!" Klevar exclaimed.

I approached with my magnifying glass in my flipper.

"It reads…_**Laugh now, rat! You reek!**_**..."**

"Boy, the murderer is dumb! We can trace his or her handwriting!" Klevar said.

"Where can we identify it, huh?" I asked, defiantly.

Klevar only smiled at me.

Klevar told me that he filed the letters containing the people´s wishes every New Year. "Pa-Patch has also sent his wishes to us," he said, smiling."We should follow our main suspect´s handwriting. If it is not Pa-Patch, we can trace someone else, the real murderer I mean."

It seemed reasonable.

Klevar left to get the sample. He volunteered to infiltrate the Wish File, evading the laser beams that surrounded the location. I insisted in accompanying him, but Klevar refused.

Hours later, Klevar came. His bow tie had been smouldered on the edges, and smoke floated around him. His face had ash and cinder in unorganized patches around his face.

"I...I got it!" he mumbled in broken breathes.

He handed the notes to me. Comparing the notes, we found out that this guy was the writer of the stupid phrase.

Hurrying, we rowed to the island. I was sweating and rowing, while Klevar did nothing. Slacker, I thought..

We finally reached Keelhaul Key.

We searched for the man, and bingo! We got him.

"You are arrested, Pa-Patch!" Klevar and I shouted, simultaneously.

Pa-Patch just stared at us, arresting him. As we informed him of his rights, we heard him gulp.

Interrogation proved that I solved the case. Again.

Pa-Patch got twenty-five years in jail; Flavio was buried; Klevar fled of the thrills of a detective´s life; and I, Pennington Bumptygard, have told you the truth.

The End!


	6. Chapter 6: No! It Is Not!

**Chapter VI: No, It Is Not!**

Hello... This is Klevar. I annexed this little note to clear up some of Pennington´s lies.

First demystification: The case´s actual name was: " The Case of the Death of a Merchant Who Wore Red Clothes." Pennington´s "artwork". I shortened it.

Second: Pennington grabbed me by the bow tie when I "joined him". I felt scared, so I followed, while Muskular and Misstar tried to release me from Pennington´s grip. I told them to leave. Pennington was psycho!

Third: Pennington was very mean to the ratooey we found earlier. so I compensated him with the coins.

Fourth: I didn´t had troubles with the Wish Files. I just went and asked Skolar to hand them to me, and he calmly accepted. That way, I would help the crazy Sherlock to solve the case and hurry up with my teenage freedom!

Fifth: Pennington didn´t row; I orbed us to Keelhaul Key!

And finally: I left the sleuthing job because... I am young! I have to finish High School first! Later, I could do that... but not with Pennington!

So, dear readers, that brings us to our general conclusions:

-I, forcefully, became the "Watson" of the story. I knew earlier than "Sherlock" the criminal´s identity!

-Pennington is a liar who loves exaggerating... sometimes. (Well, at least in this particular case.)

-Pa-Patch will rot at the jail.

Now we say...

THE END!


End file.
